Episode 5432 (21st October 2009)
Plot Hearing that she's called in sick at work, Nathan pays Leyla a visit at home. She apologises once again and explains the previous night was a mistake but Nathan questions how much she can really love David when she slept with him. Leyla's saved by the bell but is mortified to realise that David's at the door. Leyla lets him in but David's miffed to see Nathan and questions why he's there. Leyla's relieved when Nathan replies that he was checking to see she was okay and swiftly makes his exit. Leyla spends the afternoon with David trying to mask her guilt and later arranges to meet with Nathan. She hands back the necklace and begs him to let her get on with her life and relationship with David. As she makes to walk away, Nathan grabs her and warns her that he's not prepared to forget what happened quite as easily as she is. Leyla's left feeling extremely unnerved. Meanwhile, Mark explains to a miffed Faye that it was Natasha's idea to have a romantic evening together. He lies that he didn't sleep with her and Faye agrees to trust him. Still feeling guilty, Mark later takes Faye some flowers. She asks if they can arrange a night out but he reminds her they need to be careful. It's clear that Mark's battling with his feelings. That afternoon, Ryan questions his mother over who sent the flowers and it's obvious he's worried that Mark is back on the scene. Faye denies it and pretends that they're from a mystery admirer, leaving Ryan intrigued. That evening, Mark tells Natasha that whatever happens, he loves her. Unaware of the true meaning of his words, Natasha tells him she loves him too. Returning home, Lisa tells Zak that she's worried Charity will let Debbie down again. Zak promises to have a word with Charity. Zak keeps his word and tells Charity that she's lucky to have been given another chance with Debbie and warns her not to blow it this time. Charity's visibly uneasy. Marlon receives a letter from Donna but it's clear it's not good news. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles Guest cast None Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Hotten Road *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Kitchen, public bar and beer garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,490,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes